


Polar Bear Swim

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “How’s the water?”“Still warmer than the time we crashed in the ocean,” he calls back. Not much warmer, he muses, but he refuses to let Sam know that.





	Polar Bear Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series and written for ‘Polar Bear Swim Day’ on 1 January. Basically, people strip down to their bathing suits before they dive into ice-cold water. Sometimes it is for charity, other times it’s for fun, but there are those who do it every year. I am not one of those people.

"I don't know, Carter," Jack drawls as he takes a step closer to his wife and gently tugs on her parka coat. "I still think you're wearing too many layers."

"And with good reason," she laughs. "It's thirty-four degrees, Jack."

"You've faced these kinds of temperatures before," he grins, his breath mingling in a cloud of fog with Sam's.

"Either by accident or when trying to escape from the Goa'uld. It wasn't like I willingly chose to go into ice cold water."

"Oh, pshaw," he replies, waving a hand at her moments before he removes his coat and throws it onto one of the nearby deck chairs. "It's a tradition, Carter."

"Not one of mine, it's not."

"Spoilsport."

He grins as Sam tries – and fails – to be annoyed by his attempts to coax her into the lake with him. He sits on the chair before removing his boots and socks, and getting back to his feet, he turns and removes his sweater. An appreciative whistle can be heard from his right and he turns his head in time to see his wife’s gaze tracing over the muscles in his back. Focusing on the task at hand, he slips out of his jeans and throws them on top of the rest of his clothes so that he’s now standing, in the middle of the Minnesotan winter, in just his boxers. He slowly walks towards Sam, a smirk on his face as her eyes never leave his body.

“This is your last chance.”

“I’m good,” she states with a smile. “I’m just going to stay here – and admire the view.”

With that, she playfully pushes his chest and watches as Jack strolls to the end of the dock. He half turns and throws a sloppy salute, moments before he dives into the water. He emerges after a few seconds and begins to swim towards the center of the lake. When he stops and turns, he sees Sam standing at the water’s edge, arms folded across her chest and an amused look on her face.

“How’s the water?”

“Still warmer than the time we crashed in the ocean,” he calls back. Not much warmer, he muses, but he refuses to let Sam know that. Although, he figures she can see right through his lies if the expression on her face is anything to go by. He takes a deep breath and makes his way back towards the cabin, smoothly pushing himself out of the water and back onto dry land. A towel is quickly draped around his shoulders, followed by a kiss on his cheek as Sam runs her hands down his arms.

“You’ll catch pneumonia.”

“Yet to happen, Carter.”

“Alright... if that’s the risk you want to take?”

He catches the question in her statement and raises a brow. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well,” she says, taking a step closer. “I can think of a couple of ways that would warm you up pretty quickly. Just to be safe.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” she repeats breathily as she lets her gaze travel the length of his body once more, before she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Just before Christmas, I made a new year’s resolution with a friend that I would try, for 2019, to write something every day (even if it’s just 100 words at a time). He’s been encouraging me to finish my own original story – a goal I fully want to achieve as well – but in order to do this, I’ll need another writing project on the side for when I need a break… so, here’s looking at you, fanfiction.
> 
> I figure if I’m going to give this a go, I might as well go all in, therefore the plan is that each chapter will be able to stand alone, but they’re all going to be part of one overall series. The inspiration for this series comes from the various bizarre and random holidays that are celebrated around the world throughout the year. Seriously, every day is *literally* a holiday. 
> 
> I will do my best to address one of these ‘holidays’ daily, but I will be on the road a lot with my job this year, so we’ll see how it goes. Lastly, I hope you enjoy – as I have no idea what my muse will come up with!


End file.
